Still spelled in
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: During an argument, Elena inadvertantly reveals Stefan's suicide attempt to Damon. He does not react well.


**I was always confused as to whether or not Damon knew about Stefan wanting to kill himself in blood brothers. Although it showed the two of them talking and Damon telling him **_**You are not allowed to feel my guilt**_**, it was never revealed if Damon knew or not. I'm not sure he did because it seems unlikely to me that if he did he would have stayed at home while Elena ran to save Stefan.**

**This is set after season 2, after Stefan is home, Elena and Damon are together, the two of them and Stefan are arguing about Stefan's being spelled to stay inside the house, by Bonnie at Damon's request.**

**This is set after **_**spelled in, **_**although you do not have to read it to understand this, but none of the events of **_**the revelation **_**happened in this story.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

"It's been three weeks! I don't think it's unreasonable for me to want to leave my house. I'm over 160 years old, I should be able to do what I like." Stefan shouted at his brother and his friend.

"You can do what you like, as soon as we think it's safe for you to be let out." Elena tried to explain calmly, she was used to dealing with an agitated Jeremy, during his stoner period.

"_Safe for me to be let out_? Are you freaking kidding me? Klaus is gone, there are currently no crisis situations going on, there is no danger." He insisted with frustration.

"Maybe so. But that's no guarantee that you won't do something stupid, like trying to kill yourself again." Elena reminded him.

She was shocked by the horrified look that crossed his face at her words. Before she could say anything Damon spoke.

"What?" His voice was like ice.

Elena could feel that her mouth was open, but she could not bring herself to close it. It had never once occurred to her that Damon did not know about Stefan's….suicide attempt. She had ran from the house that night, she had not paused to explain to Damon what she feared Stefan might do. There had not been time. She had always assumed that Stefan would have told his brother, on the other hand it was easy to see why he had not.

Damon turned his blue orbs to Elena's still shell-shocked face. "What are you talking about?"

She did not feel that it was her place to tell Damon this but Stefan looked in no fit state to tell him. He was ashen and nervous, an emotion she rarely saw in him.

"After we locked him up, after his blood addiction, when I left and brought him home after he left the basement, I…I found him in the quarry. He had left his ring here and he…was waiting there for the sun to rise." She babbled in a whisper.

Damon looked stricken.

She had not had the chance to say anything, as Damon shot across the room to be in front of Stefan, he slapped him hard across the face, causing a resounding THWACK! Sound to echo through the room.

He made no comment, he walked away out the front door, slamming it shut behind him in his furious wake.

Damon sat at the grill, leaning heavily against the bar.

A row of more empty shot glasses than he could count, were placed messily in front of him.

He was alone, drowning his sorrows.

As he was doing so a man, only a few years older than Damon looked, approached him. Behind the man, was another younger man.

"Have you got a light?" He asked, indicating at his cigarette.

Damon ignored the man's question and asked one of his own. "Is he your brother?" He inclined his head towards the younger man.

"Yes." The older man replied with confusion.

"You should be wary about little brother's, you never know when they do the next stupid thing. Like trying to kill themselves, I'd keep an eye on him if I were you." Damon slurred.

The man stared at him for a long moment before quickly leaving and shoving his brother ahead of him.

"What was that?" Alaric's voice came from behind Damon

"That, my friend was two people who do not appreciate good advice."

Alaric chuckled at Damon's drunken mumble. "What advice did you give them, and I use the word _advice _lightly."

"I simply told him to keep an eye on his little brother"

_That doesn't sound so bad. _Alaric thought.

"In case he tried to kill himself." Damon continued.

"Wow, I can't imagine why that would upset somebody."

Damon made no equally sarcastic comeback, he stayed quiet.

_Do nothing, how long have you wondered about what could possibly make Damon Salvatore shut up? Whatever this miracle is, let it do it's work!_

As much as he wanted to listen to the voice in his head, he sensed that something was wrong with his friend.

"What's going on? Have you and Elena had a fight?"

"No." He sighed loudly in exasperation and sobered up slightly. "Her, Stefan and I were arguing, Stefan is pissed because I won't let him out and Elena agrees."

"Is that so bad? He was pissed at you last week for exactly the same thing, you didn't care much then."

"He and Elena were arguing and she said that if he was out he might do something stupid like try and kill himself -again."

Alaric gasped slightly. "I wasn't aware there had been a first time."

"Neither was I."

Alaric dropped into the chair besides Damon, looking every bit as shocked as Damon himself had been when he had found out.

"What did you do?" Alaric asked, unable to think of a correct response to such a situation.

"I hit him and then I stormed out. Now I'm here."

"How long have you been here?"

"What time is it?"

"10:12PM."

"About six hours." Damon replied casually.

"How mad is Elena going to be when you get home?"

"If she's still there, exceedingly."

At 11:00PM, Damon decided to return home to face Elena, who was no doubt flushed red with rage and blowing steam out of her ears.

"Honey, I'm home!" Damon called in a sing-song voice as he strolled into his house.

He was not at all surprised to find Elena sitting on the sofa, waiting for him with blazing eyes.

"I'm glad you remembered where you live." She stated coldly.

He sat down opposite her and she softened fractionally. "First of all, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry. I should have thought before I spoke, I assumed he would have told you and I shouldn't have done. I'm really really sorry!" She apologised profusely.

He instantly moved to the seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Elena. Not even a little bit. He should have told me and…I should have…. Well not done some of the things I did. Are you pissed?"

"Monumentally. Me and Stefan were left here, wondering where you'd gone and what you were going to do. I wanted to go after you but…Stefan thought you'd be better off left alone to cool down for a while." She sounded ashamed for having listened.

"He was probably right, I needed to be left alone for a good three hours at least. I'm sorry though, for the way I left, for not calling."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where's suicide boy?"

Elena punched him in the ribs lightly. "He got bored of waiting for you. He's in his room I think."

Damon nodded.

"Well?" Elena spoke after a moment. At his raised eyebrow she elaborated. "Go and talk to him."

Damon, very reluctantly headed towards his little brother's bedroom.

He knew that they needed to talk but… What was he supposed to say to him?

_How about….Never try and kill yourself again because I'm secretly a pitiable excuse for an emotionless bastard and would cry if you did?_

The voice laughed evilly to itself.

"Dick." Damon muttered, aware that when you start answering your mental voices aloud, you have issues.

He opened Stefan's door quietly and walked straight in, he scanned the room when he did not spot his brother immediately.

A soft smile tugged at his lips when he saw that Stefan was asleep on his bed, curled up in a ball.

Damon could not help but observe that Stefan looked like a child.

_A tall, muscular child. _The voice pointed out sarcastically.

Damon carefully managed to pull the covers over his sleeping brother without disturbing him.

He glanced down suddenly as he stepped on something. Stefan's diary, the diary he had been writing in before he fell asleep.

Reading Stefan's diary was no big deal, it was not like he had not done it before, at least that is what he told himself.

He could not completely suppress the part of him that told him that he should not be doing this.

He sat in the chair under Stefan's window that he now considered to be his and began to read.

His eyes widened with horror. Stefan had abandoned his ring and waited in the quarry for the sun to rise all because of the guilt he felt for Damon's turning.

He rested his head in his hands in despair.

_You idiot, you absolute idiot. You spiteful piece of shit! You did this to him! You! All of this stuff, suicide attempts, sacrificing himself, putting himself in danger, it's probably all down to you. You failure._

He silently ran to his brother and placed his hand lightly on Stefan's head, he brushed his hand through Stefan's hair.

He kissed Stefan's hair once, then began to gaze around the bedroom. It was as though every even slightly dangerous object in the room called to him.

The following morning, Stefan woke up early, he was alone in his room, but he knew that Damon had been there, someone had tucked him in under the covers.

He rolled his eyes at the situation. Damon was going to murder him, when he woke up and, because Stefan could not leave the house, he could not even escape.

He sighed, accepting that he was most likely going to get an ass kicking.

_It's not like you don't deserve it. He's upset, you tried to kill yourself and then hid it from him. You'd be pissed too if it were the other way around._

He ventured downstairs and discovered that nobody else was up yet, he could have some time by himself.

He felt a surge of delight, that was until Damon spoiled it by walking into the room.

As the two saw each other, there was a painfully awkward silence.

"I'm going down to the basement to get some blood. Do you want any?" Stefan asked, for the sake of saying something.

"No." Was Damon's only reply.

There was another beat of uncomfortable silence.

After Stefan retrieved his blood, the Salvatore brothers sat together in the living room, the awkward silence had not lifted.

Stefan bit the bullet. "I should have told you. It wasn't fair that you found out like that and I'm sorry."

Damon stared. "I know that you tried to do what you did out of guilt. I need to know, all the other moronic stuff you do, the martyrdom, the risk, is it all because you want to die?" Damon was embarrassed to hear how desperate he sounded.

"What? No! Of course not. I tried to kill myself out of guilt, I felt I should have died that night. I should have let you die, it's what you wanted." Stefan uttered.

"Look at me!" Damon commanded.

Stefan did so.

"Yes, at the time I wanted to die and I resented you for not letting me but not anymore. I'm grateful to you now for it. Think of all the things I would have missed out on if I had died then. If you're ever going to feel guilt for anything you've done, it shouldn't be that."

Stefan flashed a small smile.

"Oh and guess what baby brother?"

"What?" Stefan groaned, he knew that this was not going to be good for him.

"You're not leaving this house anytime soon, so don't even ask." Damon informed him with a smirk. "And if I ever hear that you've even _thought _about suicide again, I will have Bonnie put this spell on the house forever. Got it? Good!"

He patted Stefan on the head once in a condescending way as he sat down next to him. "Oh yeah and if you find that all pencils, pens, compasses and other sharp objects have been removed from your room, don't be alarmed."

"You didn't." Stefan gave him an exasperated look, but he couldn't hide that there was amusement there also.

"I'm just being a good big brother and being overbearingly protective and annoying."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me, as does everyone."

**The end.**

**Please review.**


End file.
